Healing
by Team04Phantom
Summary: Marinette tries to juggle being two people while in the presence of everyone ever important to her. What could go wrong? Written after Simon Says so contains spoilers for the episode. My thoughts on how she would handle the situation if she was in Adrien's shoes.
**A/N: Spoilers for Simon Says (French name Jackady). I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Healing**

Marinette wanted to choke the life out of her partner. It was late evening on a Friday and Marinette had the Ladyblog on for background noise. It was a habit of hers that she picked up over the last couple months so she could keep a tab on Alya (and now Nino since the two were dating). She never imagined Alya would interrupt with a live update and she certainly never expected the report to be about a drugstore robbery her partner was stopping. Marinette firmly believed that they handled things as a duo so even though he would be fine on his own, she put her spots on and rushed to the scene.

Also, the idea of them finding out and things remain as they have been DOES NOT belong to me. I was inspired by this lovely post by timeywimeysorcery. I was lazy and didn't want to write out a messy scene and prolong this story, so I cheated. Oddly enough, I'd be okay if the show took that route. LOL.

Marinette didn't think there would be anything for her to do when she got there. This was civilian crime. She had stopped her fair share of civilian crime before and Cat could always handle himself well in these situations. She honestly expected the fight to be over and the only thing she'd have to do is scold her partner for going out on his own. Marinette walked into the drugstore, seeing the perp rush Cat Noir. The dumb cat jumped over the young man, his posture relaxed. He wasn't taking this seriously.

That was always Cat's undoing.

The perp turned, Cat's back to him, and Marinette watched as he jammed his knife in Cat's side.

"No!" Marinette tried to breathe as she threw her yo yo out, "Lucky charm!" The perp released his grip on the knife, no doubt surprised he stabbed a hero. Marinette's yo yo recoiled with a parting gift. Marinette handcuffed the criminal quickly but she didn't stop until she reached her partner. "Cat!"

"Damn it," Cat grit, wincing as he examined the wound. The knife still embedded in his side but it was positioned in his lower back. "I'm sorry, Ladybug. I thought I could handle it." He didn't seem to be in much pain.

"We'll deal with that later." Marinette had no idea what to do. She eyed the criminal sitting to their left, knowing the police would be here momentarily.

"I'm screwed. I am so screwed." He might not have been in pain, but he was freaking out.

"Our powers should be able to heal you," Marinette remarked, checking him head to toe for any other injuries.

"Yeah. That's not the problem. If I release my transformation, I will lose that healing. I can't remain Cat Noir for two whole days."

"Surely you didn't use your power," Marinette questioned. She failed to see the problem.

"No, I can stay transformed. I just can't stay Cat Noir. Oh, God, and I have that stupid shoot tomorrow." Cat looked like he was absolutely going to pass out.

"Oh. Don't you have someone to cover for you? It'll be worse if you go back to your civilian self."

"My friends would gladly cover for me but my father would never accept it. I just," Cat was really stressed about this. "I don't have a choice. I have to deal with this as the real me."

"Cat, no! If you power down, you'll need to go to the hospital, you'll be propped up for weeks and you won't be able to transform. We're going to have to deal with this together."

Cat took his head in his hand. "How? I have work tomorrow, my schedule has to be followed or my father will find out. Lady, if I don't attempt to follow things as normal, I'm going to lose all of this. If my father finds out I'm Cat Noir, he'll lock me up in my room, pull me from school, just..." Marinette's heart broke as tears filled her partner's eyes. "I'll loose every privilege I've ever had. I can't go back to living like that."

"I had no idea, Cat. Why didn't you tell me about your living situation?"

"I didn't think you wanted to know," he said quietly.

"Is he going to be okay," Alya asked timidly. Nino still ducked behind the counter.

"Physically, I'll be fine. I'm not the first Cat Noir to be stabbed. I just can't let it heal. I can prolong it until tomorrow but I have to go back to being me first thing in the morning. That's going to really hurt me. Literally and figuratively."

"Cat, there has to be something we can do. Maybe you can fake being sick. Call a friend and maybe they can tell your dad that you can't go to work. You have a job?" Marinette considered that. How old was he?

"Well, yeah, I do some jobs for my father. It's his company. I agreed to work for him so I could go to school."

"Can your friend help you out? Like maybe you text them and they could talk to your father?"

Cat chuckled. "Man, I wish my dad was that cool. I'm afraid not. If he even listens to my friend, I'd still have to deal with doctors and my dad's assistant. I'm screwed. Simply screwed."

"The longer you hold the transformation, the better you'll get. We need to get you someplace safe until you can get back on your feet. How long could you stay gone before you'll get in too much trouble?"

"My piano lesson. Eleven o'clock tomorrow."

"Okay, so we'll contact your instructor. I'm sure Ladybug could get them to keep his pupil's absence a secret."

Hope shined in his eyes. "One o'clock is when my next appointment is. I can talk to that instructor too. He's pretty lenient on me. I'm not sure about my dad's assistant, though. She teaches my foreign language lessons. That's at two-thirty. I have until two-thirty to heal up. I can hide in my room. That's no problem. No one bothers me anyway."

"You can't go home. I want to be with you. It's not fair for me to know where you live."

Cat chuckled nervously. "If you saw my house, you'd know more than where I live."

"I have a basement," Alya said quietly.

Cat looked to Alya in amazement. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You save Paris every day, Cat Noir. The least I can do is save you."

"I could try to run some interference against your old man. My best bud Adrien's pops is kind of a stuck up. I have some experience with that."

Cat laughed heartily. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm going to try to keep my father from finding out. If no one calls his assistant, he'll never know. I might be able to push it back to my Chinese lessons but my job isn't until five o'clock. That's as long as I can prolong it."

"Maybe we can talk to whoever is in charge," Alya suggested. "Maybe you can take a sick day or something."

"I could get it rescheduled. That's what I'm going to do anyway. It's just when this job doesn't get done, he's going to be alerted immediately. I can't just say I'm sick. He's going to want to know why I wasn't there."

"Have you ever been pulled away from your job during an akuma attack," Marinette asked.

"Sure. I just come up with some excuse and rush back as fast as I can. I don't always get away with it."

"Alya, call your friend. Marinette right? She can get her parents to help transport him. I'm going to get some blankets, pillows and other things. Cat, you know what else I need to do." She couldn't say she had to feed Tikki.

"Of course. You don't have to be there, though. I'll be okay."

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own." Marinette had almost forgot. She had one spot left on her earrings.

"I always enjoy your company, M'lady."

"Cut it out, Kitty." She squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "I'll see you at Alya's house."

"Do you know where I live?"

Of course she did. "We have ways of finding each other. I'll find my way there."

The final warning on her earring beeped. She had seconds left. "Go, M'lady. I'm in good hands." Marinette rushed out the door, finding a place to hide. She could tell she was close enough for them to see the light, because Alya and Nino gasped. "Don't even think about it. I might be stabbed but I can still catch you."

"She's right there, though," Alya whined. "Don't you want to know who she is?!"

Cat's reply shocked Marinette. "Of course I do. But on her terms. It's her choice. I'll honor it." Marinette dashed out of the drugstore, running for home. She hoped Alya would remember to text her. Marinette stuffed her pouch with cookies and rushed to her parent's room. It was almost eleven o'clock. They'd already be asleep. Early mornings call for early bedtimes.

"Mom! Dad!" Alya still hasn't texted her.

"Marinette," Sabine said, sleep obscuring her voice.

"I'm sorry but I need help. Cat Noir was hurt! He needs help getting to Alya's house. I was hoping you wouldn't mind taking him in the delivery truck." Tom and Sabine were out of bed right away.

"Of course. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He was stabbed. The injury will heal with help from his powers but he needs someplace safe to be until he can return home. Alya offered her basement."

"He can stay here," Sabine said as Tom rushed to the bathroom, taking his clothes with him. Sabine started to get dressed.

Marinette panicked. "No. There's more room at Alya's and the bakery would be distracting here. He needs quiet."

"We'll close the bakery," Tom's voice boomed from the bathroom. "Really, Marinette, do you think a dank basement is ideal for a recovery."

Marinette wanted to scream. She wanted to be with him as Ladybug. If he came here, she couldn't just slip out to transform. It didn't matter to her but he wouldn't know Marinette was Ladybug. He'd think she (Ladybug) abandoned him.

"Okay. If that's what you want." She'd have to come up with another excuse to get away. She figured her parents would go back to bed but it looked like they would be staying up.

Alya never texted her. She must have got busy or distracted. When her parents and Marinette arrived, Alya gasped. "How did you know?"

"Ladybug dropped by. She said she thought you might get distracted."

"But she didn't have any power left. Did you see her without her mask," Cat asked.

Marinette hummed uncomfortably. "No! No, she said she liked cookies. Before! She said she liked cookies before so um, I told her she could help herself to as many cookies as she wanted. He, hm, yeah. She likes cookies."

"Cookies," Cat smiled a goofy smile.

"Look what your foolishness got you into this time," Marinette said, crossing her arms.

"Your scolding stabs me, Princess," Cat said, giving her a smirk.

"A pun. Is this really..."

"Stabs! Ha, good one, Cat Noir!" Her dad laughed. "Stabs!"

"Well, your father has cutting humor I see."

"Oh, God," both she and her mother groaned.

"Pussycat, you never know when to be serious or when to play games, do you?"

"Your sass is as sharp as ever, dumpling."

"I like this kid, Marinette. If that thing with Adrien doesn't work out, I approve of him too."

"Dad!"

"Thing with Adrien," Cat asked, raising a brow.

"He's just a guy at my school."

"Can you walk, Cat Noir," Sabine asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not that hurt. My problem is if I power down, it will be like I was really stabbed. I need to hold my transformation to allow myself to heal. Now, about this Adrien."

"Then follow me. Do you need any help?"

"No ma'am."

"Funny and polite. I really like him."

"He's hilarious," Marinette rolled her eyes. While no one was looking, she picked up the spotted handcuffs the authorities left behind. She tossed them in the air, no need for her to be Ladybug to do this part. The magic already existed, it just needed activating. "So, what are you jealous, alley cat?"

"Jealous? Of Adrien?" Cat laughed a little too hard at that. "No, Princess. I can assure you I have nothing to worry about there."

"Have the two of you met," Alya asked.

"Yeah. I helped him stop Nathaniel when he was akumatised."

"One of our many dates," Cat winked.

"Keep dreaming," Marinette rolled her eyes.

Tom opened the back of the van and Cat jumped up. "A hand, my lady?"

Marinette climbed up on her own. "I'm not a damsel in distress. I can handle my own."

"Sabine, do you know the way to my house," Alya asked.

"We're not going there. I'd rather him recuperate in a warm environment."

"But you guys have the bakery," Cat asked, concerned.

"We'll close it. It's the least we can do."

"No. No! I mean, that's how you provide for your family! You can't just close it for me," Cat objected.

"It's not a big deal," Sabine said kindly. "You need room and sterile conditions to heal in."

"Then I'm going to give you something for your troubles. I can't let you do all this for nothing."

"Really, my boy, it's no problem. We take care of ourselves just fine. Just focus on getting better."

It wasn't long before they made it back to the bakery. "Is there anyone you need us to call? Anything we can do for you?" They started towards the house.

"He's staying in our house," Marinette asked surprised.

"Of course. He wouldn't be comfortable down here."

Sabine and Tom got to working on making the couch as comfortable as possible, adding many pillows, blankets and a comforter. "No, ma'am. I'm trying to keep this from my father."

"Is he strict on you, dear," Sabine asked.

Cat sighed. "You could say that. He's a busy man. Doesn't have time to raise a kid."

"That's his loss, then. You're a great kid. How old are you, honey?"

"Fifteen. I can't say thank you enough."

"Hush. This is your home, too. Anything you need, you let me know. I'm Sabine. My husband, the goofball over there, is Tom. From here on out, anything you need, anytime, you come to us. Our door is always open to you, Cat Noir."

"You're just fifteen," Marinette asked.

"That's the same age as us," Nino said.

"Is Ladybug the same age," Alya asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We know nothing about each other. She tried to pretend to be over five thousand years. I know she's not. But as to how old she really is? No clue."

"Marinette, do you have any idea," Alya asked, teasing.

"What? Why? What to you mean?" Marinette calmed down. "Why would you think that?"

"You and Ladybug seem to be close," Nino laughed. "You know she liked cookies. Inviting her over. Not to mention you're dating her partner."

"I am not! This mangy cat just likes to make fun of me! Besides, the only reason I know Ladybug is because of the bakery. She likes cookies."

"She likes you. When she asked me to watch out for you, she called you cute. Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Marinette turned every color in the book. "I - we - you. Cat!"

Alya laughed. "Relax, Marinette. Don't worry about her, Cat Noir. She only has eyes for Adrien."

Marinette was going to kill Alya. "Are you comfortable, Cat?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. I, uh, need to take off. I hope you get feeling better."

"Take off," Alya asked.

"Dude, Ladybug is going to be here soon. Don't you want to meet her?"

"I've already met Ladybug. Sorry. I can't stay. Bye."

"Marinette," Sabine said, her voice gentle. "You should stick around. It isn't polite."

Before she could stop herself, Marinette released a whine from her chest. "Is something wrong," Tom asked.

"I need to go to the little girl's room. Be right back!" Before anyone could question her, she darted out. "Tikki, I'm sorry to do this to you. I can't leave him thinking I don't care."

"As long as you don't use the lucky charm, I can transform you as many times as you'd like. It's okay, Marinette."

Marinette jumped out of the window and crossed the bakery. She used her yo yo to drop herself by the window. She lightly tapped the glass. "Ladybug," Sabine said, excitedly.

"Good evening. I heard you were taking in stray cats."

"Ha ha, very funny," Cat said drily as Sabine stepped aside. Marinette was allowed to enter the home. "Do you like cookies, huh?"

"Cookies? Who told you that?"

"I can't believe you know Marinette! She's my best friend." Alya was almost bouncing.

"Yes. She talks about you often." Marinette would be as red as her suit if Ladybug wasn't a ball of confidence. "I need cookies to recharge and she said the bakery has cookies they can't sell. I hope you don't mind." She looked to her parents - Marinette's parents.

"Oh, of course not, Ladybug. We told your partner and we want to offer you the same proposition. If you need anything at all, my name is Sabine and my husband is Tom. Our home is always open to you." Marinette felt guilty. She wished she could just tell them. "Is there anyone you want us to call, dear."

"No, thank you. No one is looking for me."

"How old are you," Tom asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"I'm much older than a high school student. I just look young."

"Sure," Cat scoffed. "You might be able to fool others but I have the same powers as you."

Marinette laughed. "So I'm not five thousand years old. Big deal! I'm not a kid either."

"Yes you are," Tom said. "Fourteen? Fifteen? No older than sixteen."

Marinette blushed again. "So, Cat Noir. Ladybug takes cookies. What do you take?"

"Camembert," he said, sighing. "I'd rather have cookies. At least those smell good."

Marinette giggled. She couldn't imagine having to carry around something she didn't like to feed her Kwami.

"Do you need some Camembert now," Sabine asked.

"No. No! God no. As long as I don't use my special power, I can remain transformed. If I power down, then I'll need to feed him." Cat's eyes widened as Marinette groaned.

"Him," Alya asked.

"Good going, Cat!"

"I know. I know." He covered his face in shame.

"We can't get our powers alone. We have a companion that accompany us. I guess Cat's Kwami is a boy."

"Yeah. His name is Plagg and all he eats is Camembert cheese. I hate it!"

"Mine is named Tikki. She's really sweet."

"Plagg is a pain. He never wants to transform, he's always getting in trouble and he eats three times what someone would think something that small could eat."

"Really," Marinette giggled. "Tikki is always pushing me to transform. I like taking care of business and going back home."

"Plagg is lazy. I'd always be Cat Noir if I could. It's so freeing. I feel so blessed to have this life."

Marinette smiled softly. "Is that why you were stopping a robbery? Running away from your problems?"

"Yeah. Normally I'm more careful than I was tonight."

"If you ever just want to get out, call me. We could hang out. I like spending time with you, Cat."

"How am I supposed to call you? You could give me your cell number."

Marinette laughed at how Cat lowered his eyes, sliding up to her in flirtation. "Normally, I'd tell you to dream on. However, maybe I should give you my number. You'll aggravate me to no end, I know, but that's okay." She took his hand in hers. "You're going to be a part of my life for a really long time."

"I hope so," he said, swallowing. Marinette slicked his hair back, rubbing between his cat ears. Marinette laughed as a purr came from his chest. "Dang it!"

"Did you just purr," Marinette giggled.

"It happens sometimes," he said, throwing his head back. "There's just some characteristics that come out."

Marinette placed a soft kiss on his hair. "I think you're adorable."

"Not what I was going for, but I'll take it." He had a wide grin on his face.

"You two would make a cute couple," Alya smiled. A look crossed her face. "Are you a couple?"

"No, we're just partners."

"I agree. We would be the cutest of couples."

"Stop putting ideas in their heads," Marinette laughed, pushing him back to reclining.

"Marinette sure has been gone a while. I hope she's okay," Sabine said.

"Shoot, I forgot something! I'll be right back, Cat." She squeezed his hand as she left the shocked occupants in the room.

She crossed the bakery, climbing in the other window. She powered down, walking calmly in the room. "What did I miss?"

"Marinette, there you are. Ladybug came by," Tom said excitedly.

"Really? Where is she now?"

"I have no idea," Cat said, turning to her. Marinette felt transparent in front of him. Would he recognize a double life if he saw it? He shook his head. "She said she'd be right back. Maybe you'll see her this time."

"Weird," Marinette said, sitting down beside Cat. "Are you tired? Would you rather sleep?"

"No. I'm good. No need to fuss, Princess."

"Dude, didn't anyone say two timing was bad," Nino laughed.

"Oh, push off, DJ," Cat teased. "This cat only has eyes for one. That doesn't mean I can't recognize royalty."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You are such a flirt!"

"Do you like it?" A smile hinted at his lips. Marinette blushed.

"Well, I can tell why you'd like Ladybug. I'm a disaster. You have it tough enough without being around me."

"Ladybug isn't as perfect as people think. Our powers make us different. When you see me, um, I mean if you see me as my civilian self, I'm not insanely confident or smooth. I still have my charming good looks, but that's it." Marinette smiled softly. "Ladybug has good luck. Who knows what she's like out of spots. I've seen hints but only she truly knows. And her Kwami."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Ladybug and Cat Noir told us what allows them to have powers. There are magical creatures called Kwami that give them the ability to transform." Tikki hit the inside of her purse, making her jerk. "You okay, girl?"

"I'm fine," Marinette said, straightening her purse. She made it harder for Tikki to hit her ribs. "That's fascinating. So, what are they? Are they invisible?"

"Well, no, they're not. I carry mine in my bag. Plagg is yay tall." He held up his hand roughly the size of Tikki. "They just help us transform. He's in my ring right now." Cat held up his hand with the the ring, five green pads illuminated.

"So you can remain transformed as long as you want? As long as you don't use your power," Nino asked.

"Yeah. I have a major power. Cataclysm. Unless I use that, I can remain powered up. If I use it, I have to find him some cheese to recharge."

"I'll have to carry some cheese in the bakery from now on. I'll let Ladybug know, too. That way you'll always have some on hand," Sabine replied.

"We can carry some. I'll even tell Adrien so you guys can have additional sources."

"You really don't have to. Besides, that dumb cat would run away from me to eat all your cheese. He's almost got me in trouble a few times."

"As long as you're not in our class, it shouldn't be a problem," Marinette shrugged. Cat hooked his neck nervously. "Oh, you are not serious! Do we know each other in real life?"

Cat looked quizzically. "What other life do you have, Princess?" Marinette diverted her eyes. "I know all of you. Not well. We've passed."

"It's a pretty big school," Nino shrugged.

"You know if you need any help, we'd be glad to assist," Alya said. Marinette's eyes widened. "I understand it can be scary telling us your real identity, but you can have the friends you want."

"It's not just about me. If you knew who I was, you could be in danger. Trust me, I want to tell my best friend who I am. I can't. You could get hurt."

"I'm not afraid," Alya said, crossing her arms.

"You should be," Marinette and Cat said at the same time. Marinette wanted to hit her head.

"I don't believe in secrets," Sabine said, pulling a chair to sit beside Cat. "We raised Marinette to tell us everything. We don't keep secrets in our home." She started running her hand through Cat's hair. "Secrets just tear people apart and build walls. If they're in danger from knowing you, then they're definitely in danger if they don't know you're Cat Noir. This boy who is your friend. Do you think he's safer not realizing his best friend is out there fighting crime. Don't you think he'd want to be here with you like Marinette, Alya, Nino, Tom and I."

"I don't even know who Ladybug is. I want to know. God, do I want to know. It scared me to death she'll be trapped and I won't realize there's a special citizen who needs my attention more than anyone else."

"What about you," Marinette threw back. "Don't you think you might need rescuing?"

"Probably. But Ladybug can do it by herself. I just worry when she's not Ladybug. I'm not important but if she gets hurt or worse, we're done for."

"Don't you think that," Sabine said soothingly.

"Not important," Marinette yelled, standing up. "You stupid cat, don't you ever think you're not important to me!" Her face went red. "Or to anyone else."

"I didn't realize you were so fond of me, Princess."

"Of course you're important, kitty. Do you think I'd be here if you weren't? Do you think any of us would be here?"

"Even Ladybug came by," he smiled. Marinette whined softly at the rejection in his eyes. He was wondering where Ladybug was now. She had to be careful. Being Ladybug and Marinette so frequently was confusing her.

"Do you like sweets," Marinette asked.

Cat's eyes lit up. "I love sweets!"

"I'm going to get us some snacks."

"Are you leaving again," Nino whined. "Ladybug should be back soon!"

"I'm sure I'll run into her somewhere." She kissed Cat's head softly, leaving the chair open. She rushed downstairs, grabbing a few treats. She transformed, ignoring Tikki's attempt at a lecture.

"Knock knock," she said, pushing the door open.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alya groaned.

"What?" Marinette chuckled. "Marinette was wanting to make something special so she sent these up with me. She said she'll be back after while."

"Why did you come through the bakery door," Cat questioned.

"What? They said their door is always open to us."

"That it is," Sabine said, rubbing Marinette's hair affectionately.

"Don't hog those sweets, bug. I had to get stabbed to get one."

"Stupid cat," Marinette playfully pouted. She placed the tray on the coffee table.

"I'm serious! I've been offered treats from this bakery a few times and never once got to try it. A cat's got to beg to get a treat around here."

"Well, the bakery has hours of operation. You should have come during business hours." Cat rolled his eyes at her.

"Ladybug, did Marinette say she needed any help," Sabine asked.

If she didn't have spots, she'd be sweating. "No. I think she was just upset. She seemed a little hot when I saw her." She did not want to leave this soon.

"Oh," Cat said, his ears pressing against his hair. "I really didn't mean to upset her." Marinette gasped when he started to sit up. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"No! Hey, you sit back. Just give her some space."

"She's upset because of me! I have to apologize."

"If you want to see her, I'll go get her. You just stay put, alley cat. You need to stay off your feet." This so was not working. It hadn't even been an hour since he came here and she had already been Marinette twice and Ladybug twice. She was going to burn out quick at this pace.

"No. I'll be fine. Just let me have a moment with her alone. I'm fine and you know it. The only reason I'm here is because it was your request."

Marinette groaned. "Fine. But if you hurt yourself, I'm putting you on a leash."

Cat stood up but pressed himself a breath away from her lips. "Is that a promise?"

"Behave," Marinette said, pushing him away with her palm. Cat walked towards the front door. "Um, I need to make a phone call. Is there somewhere I can have privacy?"

"Of course," Sabine said. She led her to her parents' bedroom. "Take all the time you want."

"Thank you." As soon as Sabine left, Marinette dove out the window and raced to the bakery. She hit the counter, dropping her transformation, as the door from the residency opened. She threw flour over her, looking like she had been working.

"Marinette," Cat called.

"What in the world," she hissed. She hoped she came across surprised to see him. "Get off your feet!"

"I'm fine, Princess. Look, I'm sorry for what I said. You're really important to me, too. I don't want to see you upset."

"Then get off your feet!"

Cat gave her a smirk. "You are just too cute angry. And why are you covered in flour?" He burst out laughing.

"I can't get this dish right. I've restarted it three times."

"Mind if I hang out with you," he asked, walking up behind her.

Marinette turned to him, finding her cheeks burning in his presence. She placed a hand above his stab wound. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he said, taking her hand. He kissed it gently. "I do not know why I feel like this."

"Like what," Marinette asked, her breathing labored.

"I love Ladybug but I want to kiss you." He snapped his head to the side. "I'm sorry. That was completely unprofessional."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I love someone else but I really wouldn't mind you kissing me."

"This other guy. Is it Adrien?"

Marinette blushed. "Yeah. God, this is embarrassing. I can't even talk to him but I'm going to talk to you about him."

"Don't feel embarrassed. There is nothing you have to feel embarrassed about. You are amazing, Marinette."

"So, um, I can't really get this recipe. Why don't we just go back upstairs?" Marinette forced herself away from Cat. She loved Adrien, Marinette reminded herself. Not Cat Noir.

"Sure. Just, please, don't go. I like your company."

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with Ladybug?"

That was a stupid question. Cat eyed her curiously. "Do I have to choose?" Yes, yes you do.

"I mean, if you could only be with me or Ladybug, who would you pick?".

"You wound me, Princess. Right now, I like hanging out with you, Nino and Alya. I'd like to know what it feels like to have all of us in a room together." Marinette hated to tell him, but that was impossible.

"Do you really want to know who Ladybug is," Marinette asked, her knees shaking.

Cat looked taken aback. "Yeah. Um, I care about her, you know. I'd like to know all of her." Marinette had to stop thinking like this.

"What if she wasn't like you imagined," Marinette asked, her voice weak.

"Who says I've imagined what that part of her is like," Cat shrugged. "I'll love her no matter who she is under the mask. I'm sorry, Marinette. You don't want to hear this."

"Why would you think that," Marinette asked, snapping her thoughts out of the tailspin they were in. "I love Adrien. You can date whoever you want." Marinette wasn't sure she was saying it to Cat or herself.

"Yeah."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. Cat didn't want to go back upstairs and Marinette was tired of playing the role of two people. She'd take the silence over the mayhem upstairs brought.

Marinette really tried to make the recipe this time, gathering the ingredients. Cat Noir asked to help her and she gave him a recipe card all his own. He was pretty good at baking, she discovered. As they started to knead out the dough, he picked the conversation back up. "So, what is it you like about Adrien?"

"Do you know who I'm talking about," she asked sincerely. She knew he was in one of the classes near theirs.

"Yeah. The model."

"He's more than a model. He has the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard but he doesn't laugh nearly enough. I bet the two of you would understand each other. He comes from a similar situation to yours. He's quiet, and he's kind of awkward but he puts on this facade that he has everything under control. He's so sweet and caring and always has a smile. I swear, I'm not a shy individual at all but around him, my knees go weak and I just can't put two words in a sentence correctly. He does something to me I can't explain."

Cat chuckled. "I've seen Ladybug as my real self once. I couldn't talk. I just wanted to stare at her. I know exactly what you're talking about. I don't always know what to say, but I can on most occasions make my mouth move with little to no difficulty. That one day, there was an anvil on my tongue."

Marinette giggled. "I can't even imagine you being tongue tied."

"The cat certainly had my tongue that day."

"I wish I could just talk to him. Talk to him like I'm talking to you." Marinette bit her tongue. She wished she could discuss her feelings about him as easily to him as easily as she discussed her feelings about Adrien.

"I wish I could give you advice. Considering I'm just as bad as you, I'm not much help."

"You want to let me borrow that ring sometime," she kidded.

Cat barked in laughter. "Trust me, this ring isn't much help beyond destruction. If you need something demolished, we can talk."

"Does the ring affect you when you're in your civilian form," Marinette asked.

Cat seemed to hum in consideration. "Plagg says that most people have bad luck follow them. His previous charges used to have a black cloud follow them around. I certainly feel unlucky but he says it's not as bad with previous charges."

"What do you think it's like for Ladybug," Marinette asked.

"I don't know. Ladybug's represent luck? Love? They're lucky in love?" His tail twitched, his ears slanting. "I don't even want to imagine her being fawned at."

"See, you're in love with Ladybug. You don't care about me."

"That's not true." He laughed. "Cat confession, here. I sometimes see guys staring at you. Nathan, Kim, Max, Ivan, some others from different classes. You're very popular with the guys. I get jealous sometimes. I think if anyone is lucky in love, it's you."

"Guys look at me? And you get jealous?" Marinette couldn't figure out why he named everyone in her class except Adrien and Nino.

"Yeah. Silly, huh? I try not to get jealous. You're my friend. But... God, you're so pretty. And now this is getting awkward."

"No. I like this. Trust me, it's not very often I get called pretty."

"Then you haven't been talking to the right guys."

Marinette was as red as her suit now. Cat Noir liked both sides of her. Well, at least he thought he did. She'd have to ask Tikki about the earrings influencing her. She probably did make guys like her now. Her miraculous was strong enough to do it.

The pair put the pastry in the oven and Marinette turned on the timer. "I guess we should go back upstairs."

"If you want to."

"They'll come looking for us and besides, you've been standing too long."

He cracked a smile. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay? It don't hurt." He actually pressed his hand over his wound. "See!"

"Cat, no," Marinette screamed. "I swear to god, I will kick your ass if you hurt yourself."

"I'm okay. I'm not in pain. I'm not going to die. I'm not even weak. The only reason I'm freaking out is because if I power down, my injury will transfer to my real self and it will not super heal. If my father finds out, I will be pulled from school where I will never see you or my friends again and I will lose any chance to transform again. Got it?"

"Can I worry about you? You were stabbed!"

"I've been flung across city blocks before, too. It's not as bad as it seems, okay, Marinette."

"Just let me worry about you, okay. You've been a lot of trouble lately pussycat."

"My apologies, Princess."

Marinette turned to climb the stairs. "When you hear the alarm going off, let me know. I know you can hear it, even upstairs."

"Certainly. That's not even difficult." He followed closely behind her. "Maybe Ladybug will still be there. I can't figure out why she's so jumpy tonight."

Marinette rolled her eyes even though he had no idea she did. "I'm sure the knife sticking out of your side has nothing to do with her nerves."

"Touché Princess."

The couple arrived back in Marinette's residence. "We're back," Marinette announced.

"We were starting to get worried," Tom said casually.

Alya and Nino were sitting on the couch while Tom sat in a comfortable recliner. Sabine was working on a pot of tea. "Where's Lady?"

"She needed to make a phone call. She's in mine and Tom's room."

Marinette could feel Cat's eyes on her. "How long has she been in there?"

"Not long after you left actually." She was so screwed.

"So, Cat Noir, care to tell us how you became a superhero?"

Cat laughed as he eased into the couch. "Well, it was kind of sudden. The day Stoneheart appeared, this case appeared in my room. When I opened it, Plagg appeared. He told me a little bit of what I could do but I was just so excited. I had a lot to learn and no patience."

"What was yours and Ladybug's first meeting like?"

"Have you ever watched a baby elephant try to learn how to walk? Imagine two baby elephants trying to learn how to walk on a tightrope." Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the memory. No one else would realize it, but the analogy was perfect.

"You were born ready for this, wasn't you, Cat Noir," Nino grinned, sparkles highlighting his eyes.

"Well, it came easier to me than Ladybug at first but yeah. I still had my problems. Heck, I still have problems today."

"Well, if you ask me, you do a fine job," Tom declared in pride.

"Thank you, sir," Cat chuckled.

"So, what's the plan? Are you going to wait until your job to change back? You said you weren't even going to go. What's going to happen when you stop being Cat Noir." Nino was quiet but his words were still painful for Marinette.

"It takes some time for injuries to heal. I've gotten some injuries over the last few months that have transferred. What I'm getting is the longer I wait, the better but I can't push it past five o'clock. I wish I could just call my dad but he'll demand that he see me. I'll have the best medical care. Don't worry."

"I wish you would tell us who you really are," Alya said quietly. "I feel like we're becoming good friends. Besides, I don't want you to go through this alone."

"He won't be alone. He has his own friends, right Cat?" Marinette wanted to erase their desire to find out who he was and also encourage Cat. However, Cat's eyes widened. He jerked up. "Cat?"

"Oh, my God, you're right." He was on his feet, pacing the living room floor.

"Cat Noir, what has you so bent out of shape," Sabine asked kindly.

"I need to talk to Ladybug."

"I don't know if she's done with her phone call," Sabine answered.

Cat pulled his staff out, making Marinette squeak.

"What's that," Nino asked. Sabine walked over, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I can use it as a communicator. I'm going to see if Ladybug is busy. I don't want to disturb her."

Tikki jerked in her pouch. "Um, I'm going to go check on my pastry," Marinette said, turning away from her mother.

"We just put it in. It shouldn't be done yet." Poor Tikki was vibrating now. "She's not picking up."

"Yeah, but I forgot to do the dishes. It won't take me a minute."

"Forget the dishes. We'll get them in the morning."

"She's in your room, right," Cat asked.

"Yeah." Sabine directed him to her room.

"Really, I shouldn't leave those dishes."

"Marinette, you are acting really strange. Why are you constantly running off," Alya asked. She could hear Cat push the door open.

"I'd like to know that myself," Cat's voice called from the back. He came to the front room. "A word?"

Marinette felt the weight being pulled from beneath her. Marinette barely had the strength to follow him to her parents room. "Cat."

"I-I don't understand. All night you and Ladybug have been playing run around. I haven't seen the two of you together all night. Marinette, is there something you want to tell me?"

His eyes held such hope yet also such heartbreak. Marinette was torn. She trusted Cat and she really didn't know how much longer she could keep this charade up but she didn't want him to know. Nothing good could come from him - anyone - knowing the truth.

"I don't know. I'm just nervous, that's all. What's in your mind?"

He instantly dropped the idea. "Okay. Yeah, I guess I get it. Maybe Ladybug had to run out. She'll get back to me."

"Come on. You really shouldn't be standing up."

Cat laughed again and Marinette noticed for the first time how great the sound was. She had been hearing him laugh all night. While Cat was of the joking and playful sort, he didn't really laugh that much. It reminded her the first time she heard Adrien's laugh.

No. No, nope, not going there. Marinette turned red, embarrassed that Cat Noir of all people was reminding her of Adrien. Cat lead her back to the others.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. Why are you and Ladybug doing this dance," Alya demanded, her hands on her hips. Marinette swallowed. She took care of Cat's curiosity but she didn't know if she could satisfy Alya's.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a little on edge but I can't speak for Ladybug."

"Marinette, I don't like secrets in this house. Why are you so jumpy tonight?"

Marinette tried for a calming breath. "Okay, normally I wouldn't say this because pussycat gets a big head sometimes, but I care about him. That day we worked together, I got to see a side of him most people don't get to see. So, having him around, not to mention the reason why he's here, I'm just a bit jumpy. Also, he seems nervous himself about what's going to happen today. I'll try to control my nerves."

"Aw, Princess, I'm touched."

"I'm not done. One, I don't buy it for a second. I've never heard you bring up Cat Noir before. But you," she said, turning on Cat. "Why did you freak when Marinette brought up your friends?"

There it was again. The way he paled, his ears pressing against his head. His tail twitched in nervousness. "No-nothing. It's just... I don't want anyone to worry."

"Yeah, sure. I swear if we know you in a day-to-day basis and you aren't telling me, that knife will be the least of your troubles." Alya turned on Marinette. "And if you're Ladybug and haven't told me, I'm going to tell Adrien everything."

Marinette laughed but it sounded strained, even in her ears. "Alya, you flatter me."

Nino hummed and you'd think the simple sound had electrified Cat. "You know, I hadn't thought about it before but he does sound a lot like someone we know."

"I'm telling you. How ironic would it be if it was them two?"

"Okay, who do you think Cat is now," Marinette laughed.

"Let's call Adrien and see what he's up to," Nino said, giving Cat a hard look.

"No! No, I mean it's twelve-thirty. You wouldn't want to wake him up, would you?"

"Are you kidding me," Marinette hissed. "Adrien and Cat Noir are nothing alike."

"That's not what you were saying earlier. Also, you and Ladybug are nothing alike. I'm starting to think those Kwami things influence your personality." Marinette couldn't breathe. Alya and Nino had too much information. One wrong move and her entire secret could be blown.

"Alya, my daughter is keeping secrets, which I'm not happy about, but I think I would recognize my own daughter. Also, can you see Adrien in Cat Noir? Stop reaching."

"Is there a Kwami... The pouch. She never goes anywhere without the pouch."

"Alya," Marinette said, subconsciously gripping the pouch. She shielded it with her body, placing it between herself and Cat.

"Marinette, honey, is this true," Tom asked slightly in shock. She had to have been saying plenty with her behavior.

Her mind refused to work. "No! This has gotten plenty out of hand," Sabine declared. "I would recognize my own daughter. I don't see Adrien. We're all just stressed tonight."

"Cat, get some sleep. Why don't you come up to my room? You'll sleep better there."

"Yeah. Sleep sounds good right now." Marinette knew she was making a mistake, but she placed her pouch between her and Cat. He didn't even know it was her, but she trusted him to protect Tikki. Alya, Nino, and Tom began arguing with Sabine. This was a mistake too. Leaving them only allowed the theories to breed. "Marinette, I need to talk to you." His voice was quiet. God, did they convince him again.

"Whatever you need to say, you can trust me."

"I'm busted." They entered her room. "As soon as I power down tomorrow, my secret is coming out to you guys. I think you deserve to hear it from me."

Was this not about her being Ladybug? "Cat, I don't understand."

Cat was anxious and it showed in every fiber of his being. "I don't think you're Ladybug. I don't know why you're so anxious. Maybe somewhere deep inside, you know it's me. I just wanted you to know that I really do like you. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me for prying into our relationship so unprofessionally. My curiosity got the best of me and I took advantage of you."

"Cat, I don't get it. Why are you saying this?"

"Alya and Nino aren't wrong. I-I am Adrien." Marinette couldn't imagine what her face looked like, but Cat went on the defensive. "I wasn't making fun of you! I care about you. It's just Ladybug. I'm so sorry, Marinette. She's my partner. We've been through everything together."

"Cat! Whoa, calm down." She maintained eye contact through sheer will only. She couldn't even let herself process what he was saying. "Let's just focus on me and you. Don't worry about anything else. You-you're Adrien." Wow, that felt heavy on her tongue. "Like this entire time." Some part of her wanted to consider it not being true.

"I can prove it. I can't power down. That would be the fastest way to prove it but I think you know what would happen."

"No! No, don't power down. I-I don't know what to think. Of all the people I had considered being Cat Noir, it was no one I knew."

"After we worked together to stop the Evilluistrator, Adrien came up to you in the gym and asked you what you thought of Cat Noir. When we were training for the gaming competition, your parents kept interrupting us with invitations of snacks. You gave me a good luck charm when I told you I wasn't as good as you were. It really is me, Princess. I'm not just saying this."

"Adrien? All this time? Since the first battle with Stoneheart. Right now. It's always been you."

"Um, Marinette, we didn't even know each other during the Stoneheart battle."

Marinette took a steadying breath. "Oh, yes we did." She unclasped her purse and pulled Tikki out. "Alya and Nino are on a roll."

Cat's eyes widened, staring at Tikki. His eyes snapped to hers. "Ladybug?"

"I'm sorry, Cat. I just wanted to be with you through all this. When my parents suggested that you stay here, it got complicated."

"Why didn't you tell me in your parents' bedroom," Cat asked. Cat was obviously hurt.

"I thought it was best if we kept it a secret."

"But you still told me. I pressured you."

"No. You're right. When Adrien turns up stabbed, they're going to figure it out. If they haven't already. You didn't have to tell me, Cat. I would have understood."

"Yeah, but I didn't realize that at the time. You are lucky in love. I'm going to have to have a chat with those guys and squash that ogling."

"That explains why you didn't bring up Adrien and Nino when we were talking," she smirked.

"Nino liked you too, that was before he got with Alya. I kind of wanted to set him up with you. I was falling hard and I thought it would be easier if you were with my friend. Man, I'm glad that fell through."

"I'm so sorry, Cat," Marinette said, pushing him towards her bed.

"Hey, now. I'm not that sleepy. I just wanted the chance to talk to you alone."

"You need to rest. Tomorrow is going to be... Well, it's going to be stressful."

"Tomorrow, I'm really going to hurt." His eyes clouded over and Marinette's heart squeezed in her chest. "Right now, I don't feel this." He highlighted the knife. "Tomorrow, when my photoshoot is looming and my father expects me to be there, I will be hurting. I will feel every bit of this. I don't know if you've ever had an injury transfer, but it hurts. I don't want to go to sleep yet, Princess. This is the last few hours of peace I still have."

Tears stung Marinette's eyes. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you as Cat Noir. I want you to be healed one hundred percent before I see my Adrien again."

"It's not going to work. I can deal with my piano lesson and my fencing lesson. I can mostly deal with Nathalie. When I don't show up for that photoshoot or those pictures don't show up on father's desk, he's going to scour Paris for me. I can hide but not forever. He will lock me back up in that house. I can't stand it. I'd rather deal with the stabbing. The chance to see you smile at me is worth all the stabbings in the world."

"Cat Noir, there's nothing else your Kwami can do. You could probably recover from that in eighteen to twenty-four hours, but if you power down, it will take you weeks. You need to prolong your transformation as long as possible." Tikki floated in the air now, her eyes having examined Cat's wound.

"I know. Plagg wouldn't let me down. But there's nothing else I can do. I mean it. My father will hold me hostage in that house. I agreed to model for him for the chance to go to school a year before he held up his end of the bargain. He's not below dragging me from this life."

"I'm not going to lose my partner. Come on, we don't have to sleep. We have a lot to discuss. I don't know about you, but I really want to get to know my partner."

"Are you kidding? I've wanted to know every side of you for as long as I can remember. Now if only we'll be able to talk to each other."

Marinette turned red. "You look like Cat now. No promises for when you're Adrien."

"I wasn't kidding. When my father was targeted by Simon Says, I did not know how to talk. I know the feeling. As Cat Noir, this comes easy. Adrien isn't as confident."

Marinette giggled. "Well, surely you noticed my behavior through that."

"Honestly, no. I was so nervous at making a good first impression and protecting my father that no, I did not." He gave her a quizzical look. "What behavior were you talking about?"

"My Marinette was showing," she said, her cheeks burning. "I couldn't put words together. I was blushing. You killed me in the shower." It donned on her. "You weren't in the shower."

Adrien laughed. Marinette smiled as she connected the two boys. Adrien wasn't identifiable physically, but she still saw it. "No, I had to come up with some kind of excuse. I think that was how I recognized your little dance. It's extremely nerve-wracking to balance both of our lives so close together. You forget who you are and it all becomes one jumbled mess."

She tried again, this time Adrien following her up to her bed. "I'm tired of pretending. Maybe it's time we include our friends," she caught his eyes as she continued, "and family in our double lives."

"Nino, sure. My father, no."

"Cat, this might be the only way. I will not see you in pain. I'd rather kidnap your father than see one tear slip down your cheek."

"When did you start falling for me, M'lady?"

Marinette's cheeks burned. "I don't know. I was pretty crazy for Adrien but I just started noticing you. I liked your flirts, I liked your touches, I craved your attention as much as you craved mine. It was just Adrien and that laugh you gave me after school that day. I knew I had to make you do it again, but I couldn't talk to you. I can talk circles around everyone but Adrien Agreste."

"We're going to have to work on that. Because I need the Marinette Cat Noir knows. I need her just about as bad as I need M'lady."

Adrien and she got comfortable in her bed, Marinette laying her head against his shoulder. "I make no promises but I will try. I like this feeling."

They talked all night. Adrien and Cat Noir blended as time went on. The two teens hadn't even realized it was morning until Sabine knocked on Marinette's door. Marinette was taken aback by the look on her mother's face. Before they went down, they agreed to tell them as a team.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been lying to you," Marinette said upon entering the kitchen. There was no use in denying it and confessing it like no one knew insulted their intelligence.

"How can you stand in front of me and I not recognize you," Sabine asked. Marinette's heart broke. Her mother's face never looked that stressed.

"That would be my doing," Tikki spoke from the pouch. She phased through the material and hovered in the middle of the room.

"So you're Tikki. I knew you lived in the pouch," Alya declared. She was excited to have figured that one out.

"Please know we didn't keep this from you because we wanted to. I told you I wanted to tell my best friend. It was just too dangerous. There's no way out of this, though. By five o'clock tonight, if not sooner, Adrien Agreste is going to be discovered stabbed. It wouldn't be hard for you to piece it together."

"I don't get it. I can not see you. I know it's you, Adrien, and I can't see it. Why?"

"We enchanted the suits to protect identities. Normally, this would be strictly prohibited. It is insanely dangerous. But there are times that it can't be helped. Marinette could still keep her secret but there's just no use in it. The duo are close in real life. That in itself is rare."

"So what is going to happen to him," Nino asked. Marinette noticed how much his worry increased now that he knew it was Adrien. This was bad. Her parents were standing by the table, enveloped in a hug. Alya was excited but then again, Alya saw what Ladybug went through on a day to day basis.

"If Cat Noir can prolong his transformation twenty hours, nothing. He will heal and he can move on with his life like nothing happened. Anything sooner and he's going to have ramifications. Eighteen hours will leave a scar, taking three days to heal. Sixteen hours will leave a scar and heal in a week. Twelve hours will leave him with a scar, bruising and tissue damage. If he had powered down right after he was stabbed, he would probably have organ damage if not worse. He's healed enough that he can recover in a week but he's going to be sore. He wouldn't be able to be Cat Noir for at least three days."

"Is this dangerous," Tom asked, stepping towards Marinette.

"I'm luck. I can assure you Marinette is the strongest wielder to date. I've lost less than a dozen Ladybugs in my many millennia and all were fully grown. Marinette is the strongest Ladybug I've ever had and she is reaching the height of her power."

"Mrs. Dupain, Ladybug is simply the best. I was an idiot and that's the only reason I'm hurt. Marinette is fantastic and no one can beat her. She doesn't even need me."

"Don't say that. Without you, there wouldn't be a Ladybug. I was ready to quit that day, and you encouraged me. We're a team, Kitty. You're my better half."

"I've seen Ladybug work before and I've got to admit, I'm so proud I could bust... But Marinette, I don't want to lose my favorite daughter." Sabine walked forward, squaring her shoulders. She rubbed her face, tears clouding her eyes.

"With him, you won't have to. He's got my back and I've got his. I like being Ladybug, Mama. Papa. You don't have to worry about me. My knight in shining leather has my back."

Sabine hugged her tightly. "I'll try to deal with it. I love you honey."

"I love you, too," Tom joined their hug. Marinette glanced at Adrien, seeing him watch them with admiration and a little bit of longing. Suddenly, Tom pulled Adrien in with a 'oof!' Sabine pulled Alya in as well and she giggled as she pulled Nino.

"The Dupain's adopt anyone Marinette considers a friend. Marinette could bring a cactus - Chloe! - in and say it was her friend and they'd adopt it."

"I know Alya and Nino have family that love them but Adrien is definitely ours. You've been gone all night and haven't received even a call. So, welcome home, son. Our perfect cat son." Tom didn't look the least bit awkward saying it.

"Mr. Dupain, really, I appreciate this..."

"Okay, first it's Tom or Dad. Whichever you prefer. We don't do that fancy formal stuff. You're Adrien, I'm Tom and I don't care if you call me dad. Or any of the variations of father. And lastly, you are a part of this family now. Anything you need to talk about, you come to us. You don't need to knock, you don't need to call ahead and you certainly don't need to ask. Got it, kitten?"

Marinette grinned uncontrollably. "You're enjoying this too much bug."

"You and my father are going to get along purrfectly."

Marinette got his attention with the pun. "I have never loved you more than I love you right now. Meow!" Marinette laughed excitedly.

"Okay, children, let's eat. Adrien and Marinette's pastry is on the counter if you want to try some."

Adrien and she looked to each other in shock. "The pastry!"

"We got it out before it burnt. It's perfect."

"We were in her room. That's a bit beyond my range even for my ears. Thank you for saving it."

"Yeah. I completely forgot."

"It was another clue. Marinette was supposedly making the pastry but she couldn't have until after Ladybug disappeared. We've been tallying them up all night."

Tom continued after Alya. "Marinette's sudden restroom break."

"Ladybug's remembering of something forgotten," Sabine listed.

"Marinette's dismissal for sweets," Nino added.

"Ladybug's reappearance with said sweets and then disappears to take a phone call ," Alya concluded. "It was all so convenient."

"Well, it was my intentions to take him to Alya's so I could be with him. Then I tried to leave and no one wanted me to. That was exhausting!"

"Keeping secrets is exhausting. That's why we taught you not to." Sabine put her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I know. And there was many times I wished I could. But I'm still not sure this was a good idea. Hawkmoth could use you against me. I'd never forgive myself if any of you got hurt because of me."

"Girl, we're a team. If Hawkmoth messes with you and Adrien, he's messing with us."

"The difference is we can handle Hawkmoth," Adrien explained.

"You need help. Maybe I can't take down an akuma, but we can still help you. Homework, alibis, moral support, heck even letting you guys know something is up. Alya can post as many updates as she wants. If you're not on the blog, you won't know."

"I frequented that blog," Adrien said, crossing his arms. "Every post came straight to my phone."

"Yes, I know. I didn't know you were Cat Noir, though."

"It wasn't relevant. You not knowing doesn't make me any less Cat Noir. Cat Noir frequented your blog."

Marinette saw something cross Alya's face she had never seen before. Alya blushed. She composed herself as soon as she felt the heat, but she blushed.

The newly expanded family ate breakfast. Eight o'clock, they all watched Marinette transform for the first time. "As inspiring as always, M'lady," Adrien said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"Thank you, My Kitty. Okay, I need to go have a word with your piano instructor."

"First, we need to hide his knife wound better," Sabine said. Marinette wanted to kick herself. She should have done this before she transformed.

"I have to leave the knife in. It will keep me from bleeding. When I remove the knife, it will hurt even as Cat Noir."

Marinette examined the knife. It was on his left side, the handle jutting from behind him. The handle wasn't that long, the smooth green and gold marred with a little bit of Adrien's blood. The bad guy must have cut the handle to conceal it better. Marinette wasn't sure if it was serrated or not. "I should be able to cover this up. Let me get a few things." She went about as Ladybug, gathering the supplies she needed. She used a styrofoam cup to cover the handle, tied him up in tape and grabbed a coat she had been working on to cover him up. "How does it feel?"

"I can move. That's only thing I'm worried about, my lady."

"Don't push yourself, but lead the way, Cat."

Marinette had to sign autographs to everyone the instructor knew, Cat played a duet with him and the pair took his six-year-old niece on a tour of the Paris skyline, but he promised not to tell anyone Adrien Agreste wasn't there for his lesson. The next instructor wasn't so easy to persuade. Adrien had underestimated the power of their suits. The plan was to call him, telling him he was Adrien and he needed a favor. The instructor didn't recognize his voice though and he wasn't a fan of the duo's.

"Please, sir," Marinette begged. "Anything you want. Autographs, pictures, a tour of Paris, I'll even let you purify an akuma if you want! Please, just overlook his absence."

The instructor cracked. "Normally I'd fear Mr. Agreste more than be tempted by you, but my granddaughter loves Ladybug and Cat Noir. I don't know what she'd want. While I admire the work you do for the city of Paris, I don't quite get all the hype. You're just kids who have special powers and you do admirable work. No need to go crazy. My granddaughter, though, absolutely adores you. She'd really like some of this you offer. I won't tell if you do something special for her."

"I understand you don't know what she'll ask for, but I want to add a clause since we haven't come to an agreement. I'll do anything within reason." She emphasized the last two words. "Meaning, nothing dangerous, nothing illegal."

"Deal. If you don't agree with her demand, a picture will do."

And that was how they solved that problem. Back at the bakery, Adrien tried calling Nathalie. She didn't recognize him. A visit to his place didn't have her caving. No amount of begging seemed to change her mind.

"Please, wait," Adrien cried, stopping her hand from pushing the button. "Look, I know you don't get paid enough for this, but this is very important. If we can't convince you not to oversee his absence, can we ask you to postpone telling Mr. Agreste until five o'clock."

"Mr. Agreste's son is missing. I need to alert him immediately."

"Come on," he said and Marinette could see the tears. Marinette threw her yo yo out, stinging the woman's fingers.

"I beg your pardon," Nathalie declared, cradling her throbbing digits.

"No, I beg your pardon," Marinette retorted. "I have asked kindly. Now I am threatening. If you push that button, you will find yourself on the bad side of Miraculous Ladybug."

"My lady, it's okay! We tried."

"And I haven't succeeded yet." Marinette faced off against the woman, her resolve much more relaxed than Marinette's. "No one has noticed he was missing. It is one-forty-five P.M. and no one has taken notice. He's in better hands than he would be if they were yours. Now, you can attempt to call your boss or you can listen to reason."

"Lady," Adrien tried to pull her back. She'd be damned if he hurt because of this. All they needed was ten hours and fifteen minutes more.

"Listen, I know you have a job to preform. It's not easy, either. But just put it off until five o'clock. He's safe. I promise you."

"How much time do you need," Nathalie asked quietly.

"We need until eleven o'clock tonight but any time you can buy us would be appreciated."

"And he'll be back home tonight. Eleven o'clock sharp."

"Yes, ma'am," Adrien nodded.

"If he finds this out, I could be fired. However, Ladybug wouldn't be this passionate unless it was important. I have to trust that."

"Thank you," Marinette nodded, softening her look.

"Adrien will take all the blame when this comes out. Your help is greatly appreciated."

The shoot was canceled. Nathalie sent him the text but when he pressed her, he said his father had been the one to do it. That night, Adrien finally released his transformation. Marinette watched as a tiny black Kwami dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Had it not been for Tom, Adrien would have followed him.

"I'm okay," Adrien panted, leaning heavily into her father. "Man, I have never felt so tired."

"Camembert. Now." Sabine chuckled as she picked the Kwami up.

"Hang on. We have a whole new stash in the bakery now, Plagg."

"I'm so tired, I don't even feel like wondering who you are."

"I told Nino, Alya, Marinette's parents and Ladybug who I was. Marinette was Ladybug."

"That's nice. What happened to you? The last thing I knew, you were going out for patrol."

"I got stabbed. I had to wait to heal. I've been transformed for more than twenty-four hours."

"Was there an akuma attack," Plagg questioned.

"No. I was just an idiot."

"Well, you never were that bright."

It wasn't as poised as Marinette had hoped. Adrien would probably be bedridden for a day, possibly two. But it wasn't because of a scar or pain from the stabbing. He was just exhausted. Plagg said he would recover after a night of rest but Adrien put off sleeping. She and her parents brought him home, helping him to his room as Nathalie cried over his current state.

"Nathalie," a voice boomed behind them. Marinette watched as Adrien froze.

"Father," Adrien breathed in fear.

"Can't you see my son is tired? Stop fussing at him, help him do what he needs done and leave him alone." His voice was hard but he didn't seem curious or even suspicious.

"Evening father," Adrien said, trying not to let his voice waver. Marinette watched the elder Agreste very carefully.

"Good evening, son." He turned to Marinette, his smile sickeningly sweet. "We've met, no? Marinette? You won the derby hat competition."

"Yes, sir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Marinette. Oh, and what exquisite earrings. Do you design jewelry too?"

"Upon occasion. These were a gift." Marinette's breaths were short, to the point and laced in ice. She had an uneasy feeling. That was twice he had commented on her earrings.

"Adrien, if you need anything at all, please come to us." Tom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain." Adrien's eyes expressed his condolences for calling him anything other than Tom. Adrien felt it too. Sabine said goodbye too, but held him a bit more than she should. As soon as they were outside, her parents turned to her.

"Go, Marinette. Adrien is in trouble. He knows he's a wielder. He knows you're a wielder."

"Be careful, sweetheart," Tom added. Marinette rushed for Adrien's window. She barely transformed when she smashed through the steel and pane.

Gabriel had Adrien forced down, Adrien struggling to hold onto his ring. Marinette threw her yo yo out but surprisingly Gabriel caught it. "Miss Marinette, this doesn't have to be anymore complicated."

"Let go of my partner."

"All I want are the Miraculouses. This doesn't have to be painful."

"Let go of my partner," Marinette said again, her words cold, calculating and oozing in anger.

Anger was too nice. Marinette was filled with unbridled rage.

Adrien was too weak. He held the ring but just barley. Marinette ripped the yo yo from his grasp, winding it up for a strike. She rolled towards Adrien and his father, using her weight and force to split them apart. Still in motion, she grabbed Adrien by the back of the shirt. They both rolled into the wall but Marinette was up.

"Plagg, claws out," Adrien declared. The Kwami was sucked inside the ring. Cat Noir was as strong as ever. "How do you even know about the miraculouses?!"

"There's more at play here than mere children can comprehend. Give me the miraculouses and no one has to get hurt."

Marinette didn't want to believe it. "No," Adrien cried, he too picking up on the painful truth.

"Ladybug. Cat Noir. You have been formidable foes. This ends now, though."

"Hawkmoth," both said through gritted teeth.

"Nooroo, transform me!" Gabriel laughed manically as the light surrounded him. They had never seen him before, but it was obviously Hawkmoth. "Give me the miraculouses!"

"No! And I'm taking your son." Marinette knew she didn't need to say a word. She and Adrien ran out.

"No one is safe! I will akumatise everyone you love! Everyone you look at! Those miraculouses will be mine!"

Marinette and Adrien landed on the delivery van. "Bring it! We'll beat you every time!" The van started moving, Marinette looking to Adrien. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Marinette. We'll keep doing what we're doing. Eventually, we'll beat him. Nothing has changed."

"Are you kidding? Everything has changed!"

"It really hasn't. My father, Hawkmoth, are both men that control others to do their dirty work for them and I never see them. I just know who he is now. When I'm strong enough to go back home, I'll be able to protect Plagg and my miraculous. We'll beat every akuma that comes our way until he gives up or we take his miraculous. My father always has been a distant hope of mine." A pain filled smile crossed his lips. "I finally have a father-son activity I can share with him."

"Has anyone told you that you are strange?"

"Strange is good. Strange is unpredictable. I like strange."

"Okay. We'll do this your way."

They hunkered down, letting the air whip over them. "Can I have something else my way?"

Marinette smirked at his teasing. "What, you mangy alley cat?"

"You." His voice was sincere this time. He turned to her. "I love you Ladybug. Marinette. I have my partner. Now, I want more."

"Let's talk a bit. I'm yours, you alley cat. I just want to be able to talk to all parts of you. We'll start slow. Maybe you'll get that kiss by the end of the week."

"Then I have something to look forward to."

"I know I do."

Tom and Sabine nearly threw a fit. They were prepared to bring in lawyers and officials. Adrien said while he appreciated it, it wasn't necessary. He wanted to reconnect to his father. Gabriel was the only family he had left and he wanted to hold onto him. So as soon as he was strong enough, he returned home. Adrien had backups to the backup connections to her. If anything went wrong, he could reach her. Gabriel wasn't interested in fighting his son anyway. He'd send out an akuma with orders to get the miraculous and they'd beat it, Adrien gripping about the date he had that night and how it was ruined now. Gabriel would just suggest giving him the miraculouses and the routine would continue.

Marinette and Adrien walked by the Siene as the lights reflected off the water. Marinette could carry a whole conversation with Adrien now. For which Adrien tried to reward her with a kiss. She playfully pushed him away, as if the two were in masks instead of normal citizens. "You're not going out tonight, are you," Marinette asked.

"No, Princess. I'm going to try to work the bugs out of that recipe."

"Good. I'm working on a new outfit so leave me alone tonight." He grinned at her, knowing her teasing when he saw it.

"Are you going to model it for me," Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out, pussycat."

Their date was winding down now. Yesterday he had walked her home. She had done the same the day before that. Tonight, they were supposed to part on the river. They were closing in on his part of the river, her having another three blocks before the bakery would come into range. Marinette could see the last block to Adrien's location.

"Well, Princess, as much as I don't want to, I think I have to leave you, soon."

"Sometimes, goodbyes are sweet," she hinted at the progress they'd make tonight.

Adrien hummed, missing her hidden message. "Yes, but yours always stings just a tad more." The last block faded and his teasing went with it. "Are you sure I can't walk you any further?"

He wanted to be with her so bad. She felt that want too. A quick glance confirmed they were alone. Marinette triggered the transformation, leaning into the civilian Adrien Agreste. "Allow me to soothe the ache for you," she whispered as the space between them decreased. Her gloved hand caressed his blond locks lovingly as her mouth closed around his. He stood unmoving for two deepenings of their kids but then he was alive. His hand rested gently against her cheek as he removed any semblance of distance between them.

Marinette pulled away to watch Cat Noir join her. He pulled her back in for a second kiss, this one much more passionate than the one Ladybug and Adrien shared. Now both teens felt like they were experienced kissers. A kiss between civilians would be clumsy, inexperienced and new. The kiss the two heroes shared was dated, understood and yet somehow fresh. His claws expertly traced her dark locks, tingling her scalp but keeping the hair in place. His other hand grew bold and wrapped around her waist. The nonexistent space somehow decreased again. She was practically on his lap.

She broke the kiss, reluctantly letting go with prolonging smaller ones. Her hand traced his face, massaging his skin softly as she pressed miniature kissed along his lips, nose and temple. He traced his own small kisses, catching her nose, lips and chin. She placed one last kiss on his lips, her body aching to continue what she started but her mind finalizing the action. Her lips screamed to return to his soft skin.

"That will soothe me for a while, Princess."

"If I'm your princess, you must be my Prince Charming."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be. Just be mine."

"I am. And you're mine, too." She went in for a hug but her treacherous body stole another kiss. She was so greedy. She wanted more of him but the rational part of her brain knew she'd spoil her appetite.

"I have always belonged to you, even when you didn't want my ownership." Her body ached for another stolen kiss but she pulled away.

"You'll get to walk me home tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Princess." His hand caught hers, she sensing his own desire to steal another kiss as well. He decided to part with a gentlemanly kiss on her hand. "My lady."

"Goodnight my kitty. My Prince Charming." Their hands broke apart, the action feeling like lightning. His hand belonged in hers. Removing his hand felt no different than removing her own.

Adrien raced off in the direction of his manor. Marinette threw her yo yo in the direction of the bakery. So much had changed, yet so much had stayed the same. The only thing she knew for sure was Cat Noir - Adrien - was going to be by her side for a long time. Marinette loved the idea of her best friend, her partner, being with her for the rest of her life.

The End!

A/N: It's getting too late so I didn't proofread this as well as I'd like to. I'll touch up on it later.

Marinette and Adrien figuring out Hawkmoth is Gabriel and things don't change doesn't belong to me. I was inspired by a Tumblr post by timeywimeysorcery found here. I was too lazy to write a scene that did it justice.

Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!

Mada


End file.
